Dating in Double
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: Brie Bella and AJ strike up an odd friendship after tagging at live events, but someone from Dolph's past isn't too happy about it...Dolph/AJ, Daniel/Brie...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or real people portrayed in this story. The characters belong to WWE, and the real people own themselves. This it tame for now, so read at your leisure!**

* * *

A/N: Over on tumblr, someone requested a Daniel/Brie, Dolph/AJ double date. I decided to take the challenge, and this is what came out, so...yeah. I really tried to keep it a one-shot, but there's a lot to say, plus I came up with a plot, so it was productive, and this will be multi-chapter, I just don't know how multi, but we'll see.

So read, leave a review telling me if you want to continue. And if you want to back out, you've still got time (not really). Enjoy!

* * *

He would do anything for her.

Sometimes that came back to bite him in the ass, but he was who he was, and that was gone for her. That ended up meaning he would do anything for her. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Just be nice."

"How did I end up in this situation?" Dolph groaned, looking down at his petite girlfriend, who stared up at him with those eyes of hers. He would never admit it, deny it until his last breath, but AJ clearly wore the pants in this relationship. He could hem and haw and act like he was the one in charge, but he wasn't, not by a long-shot. His girlfriend called the shots, and he was just happy to be in her company.

"Look, we're just being nice, alright?"

"It's weird."

"I know it's weird, believe me, I know it's weird, but Brie and I have kind of been getting along…sort of, especially with Nikki not traveling to live events, and I don't know why she wanted this. I mean, maybe she wants to report back to Nikki all my faults or something, tell her that you traded down or something."

"I dated Nikki like three years ago, babe," he told her.

"I've seen the way she looks at me still, thanks, baby," AJ said, "but, I don't know, Brie away from Nikki is…better."

"Better?"

"Yeah, better. I don't know, in South Africa, we were just…I don't know, friendly towards one another, but I'm as surprised as you are that she asked us out to dinner," AJ shrugged, "but I couldn't be rude, baby."

"Sure you could, it's called saying no, not that I've ever heard that said to me before," he shrugged one shoulder carelessly. "When you look like I do, all you hear is, 'yes, yes, yes!'"

AJ stared up at him and blinked, "Oh, really, with all those girls you've been with?"

"Hey, I could have lowered my number, thank you very much, just to spare you the embarrassment whereas you could have had half your fingers severed and still would have been able to tell me the number." She slugged him in the stomach and he grunted from the force of her small fist. "Damn it, for someone who pretty much lost that power of the punch, you sure do hit hard."

"Aww, you remembered I sucked at that," she told him, scrunching up her nose. "And you should be happy I haven't been with many guys, means I don't have much to compare you too, probably better for you that way."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'll have you know, I have left lots of women satisfied," Dolph told her, "and in a lot of different places."

"I don't know whether to take that as places as in a physical location on the earth or places as in somewhere on the body," AJ furrowed her brow, "don't think I care to know which one you meant."

"Both, obviously," he told her, patting her on the head, "but don't worry, babe, you're the only one that can actually do the leg trick, how you get your leg to bend that way while your body is contorted in that direction, I'll never figure it out. Then when you do the splits and you fall…that's really nice."

"I'm glad you didn't say it was me you learned that trick from the other week," she told him as they walked up to the restaurant door.

"Oh, I should have, but there's only so much humiliating I can take," he said, his mood turning sour for a moment.

The storyline they were in bothered him, far more than he let on, and AJ knew it, so they tried to avoid work talk when they were at home. It was simply easier that way because when they talked about it, Dolph tended to get heated, that was how much he hated the things he was forced to say. He tried to make it up to her every now and then, like it was actually his words he was spewing, and she'd gently tell him she knew he didn't mean them, knew it was his character talking, but that didn't stop him from doing things like buying her new video games or making her breakfast. It was like he was trying to compensate for a guy that didn't exist.

"Hey, hey, hey, remember, no talking about that, alright?" she stopped him right there in front of the door. She turned to him, bringing her cool hands up to his warm cheeks and cupping his face, tilting it slightly so he looked down at her. "That's just storyline, that's not us, baby, you know that."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"And I know you don't," she told him, standing up on her toes to kiss him. "Please, let's just get through the evening, and who knows, you might actually enjoy yourself!"

"Yeah, right, sure I am," Dolph said as he opened up the door for his girlfriend. She ducked under his arm and into the restaurant. She looked around, but didn't see Daniel and Brie there yet so they must have arrived first. She got them a table, and they were led to a small, intimate corner of the restaurant. AJ slid into the booth while Dolph followed.

"You're sitting next to me?" she asked curiously.

"Why? Can I sit over there?" he pointed towards the bar.

"I meant, shouldn't it be like, men on one side, women on the other or like…I don't know, I haven't really double dated much. One time, before I was in the WWE, I went on a date that my sister set up and I was with my sister and her boyfriend, and it was really uncomfortable, but I sat across from the guy and I sat next to my sister…should we do that?"

"Nope, I'm comfortable now, I'm not moving," he told her, "we'll just have to deal."

"Okay," she responded, picking up the menu. "I was just trying to think of things, I'm trying my best here, baby. If Brie starts humiliating me or something, we'll go, but I don't know, she's been tolerable, and I felt like being nice, so we'll be nice, alright, best behavior."

"I always am, don't look at me like that," he picked up his menu, "Is this a vegan place? Am I going to have to eat veggies all night?" He made a gagging sound at the thought.

"No, it's not," she answered him. "It does have a vegan menu, but they have other things, they have meat."

"Because if I had to eat veggies all night then for dessert, I'd get to eat something far better," Dolph smirked over at her, lifting one eyebrow as his eyes skimmed over her body.

"Oh my God," she buried her face into her menu, laughing so hard she started to snort a little bit.

"Hey guys!" Brie said brightly as she and Daniel walked up to the table. AJ peeked over her menu, but she couldn't stop laughing. Dolph, being the one who wasn't currently dying of laughter, stood up and gave Brie a friendly hug. Once upon a time, they hung out a lot, but that was before a lot of things.

When Dolph was with Nikki, he thought he was happy, and to an extent, he was. Nikki was fun and spontaneous, but she liked the nicer things in life, which made John pretty much perfect for her. Back then, he was still trying to make a name for himself on the roster, and Nikki was doing the same. For a while, they worked, but it was never going to last. He knew that even then. While they liked some of the same things and liked having fun together, the future never came up. So his happiness had an expiration date.

With AJ, it was just different. He hated being cliché, trying to put his relationship into words like he was, but she just made him happy in a different way. He was content with her in a way he'd never been. It wasn't _just_ happy. Happy was too broad a word, something you said when you couldn't define what you actually had. She made him content with life around him. Whatever came around, he knew she'd be there, and that was all he needed to be confident.

"Hey, it's nice to see you," he said, putting on the charm.

"It's been _forever_ since the two of us have even hung out," Brie said, kissing his cheek as she pulled away. "I'm so glad you guys were able to come out tonight with us."

"Hey man," Dolph shook Daniel's hand as AJ started coughing and turned to her side so she could kneel on the booth and actually greet the other two. "Don't mind my girlfriend, she's just rude."

"Shut up," AJ smacked him in the stomach as she leaned over to give Brie a quick hug. "Hey, Brie."

"Hey," Brie said brightly, taking a seat as AJ hugged Daniel.

"Hey guy I used to kiss," AJ said, "sorry, I just like making other people feel uncomfortable."

"Not me," Dolph scoffed as AJ crawled back to her side of the booth and sat down. "Sorry, man, but the last guy I'm going to be jealous of is you."

"Wow," Daniel nodded, "So that's how you want to play tonight?"

"He's kidding," AJ said, "we're all being nice tonight, so Daniel, did you love Australia? I heard it was beautiful from Nattie, and that you guys got to go see koalas and stuff. Dolph and I went to see some lion cubs, and we got to feed giraffes, Dolph almost go into trouble for petting the lion's head."

"Apparently he could have bitten me, but like I was going to let a lion get the better of me."

"It's called natural selection," Daniel said.

"Yeah, well, I was selected at being awesome," Dolph shrugged.

"So…how do you guys like Phoenix?" AJ changed the subject, poking her boyfriend in the thigh in a silent way of telling him to be nice and to stop acting like his character. He tended to fall into that when he didn't know what else to do. While he and Daniel didn't hate one another, he couldn't call them friends necessarily.

"Oh, we love it here, don't we?" Brie turned to Daniel.

He nodded, "Yeah, the weather is pretty much nice all the time, and we've already found some great farmer's markets. I'm getting a garden set up in the backyard, it's going to be a little tough with the weather, but I might have a nursery built."

"That sounds really nice," AJ told him, "we don't have anything like that in Dolph's backyard, but then we don't really have the time or the ability to keep something up like that."

"I read a lot," Dolph said, and AJ squinted her eyes at him.

"Reading is fun," Daniel said, looking around the table a little bit.

"We all like reading, great!" AJ said.

"So, you don't live out here yet, AJ?" Brie asked.

"No, not yet, he hasn't asked," AJ nudged her shoulder into her boyfriend's.

He turned sharply to her, "Do you want me to ask?"

"What?" she was a little startled.

"Did you want me to ask? Is that a thing that you want?" he wondered. He'd never really formally asked AJ to move to Phoenix to be with him. He always just figured she liked Tampa so he never bothered to ask. Plus, they'd only been dating for about nine months, a couple months before their storyline relationship started.

"I don't know, um…no, yes, maybe," AJ glanced across the table, "we'll talk about this later."

"You should move here, AJ," Brie said, "I don't really have many people I know here yet. Plus, I really actually kind of like hanging out with you, and Dolph and I have history. We used to hang out all the time. Oh my God, do you remember that time we went to Vegas, and we went to that club and got so drunk we somehow ended up at some seedy strip club and Nikki tried to get up there when it was open pole?"

Dolph started laughing, "I had to get up there and pull her down, and someone yelled for me to take it off."

"Oh yeah, and it was like some bachelorette party, and it was weird because they were there in the first place, but you turned so red, and you had to pry Nikki off that pole."

"She really wanted to try it."

"I know, I still sometimes think she kind of wants to, just to…oh well, never mind," Brie laughed. "I'm glad she didn't though, you just know someone would have filmed that, and it would have been bad. That was such a fun weekend though."

"I know," Dolph chuckled. "I feel like that guy was a completely different person though. That was years ago."

"I know, God, we've actually matured or something," Brie giggled, "oh, you guys, I'm sorry, we're ignoring you." She leaned over and kissed Daniel's cheek. "I think you would have hated me then."

"I probably would have," Daniel joked, and she rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

Dolph reached down and squeezed AJ's thigh. She turned and smiled up at him. "I was not the guy I am now. I've definitely matured."

"I should hope so," she leaned up and kissed his cheek before he went back to talking to Brie and Daniel about some event in the past she hadn't been a part of. AJ watched as Dolph talked, his hand occasionally rubbing her thigh. She thought back to his story, how he used to be so spontaneous and fun, and she wondered how much of that Dolph was still in there, and how much did that Dolph resent her for always wanting to stay home and do nothing.

"You okay?" Dolph leaned over and whispered, "you're being quiet now."

"Just listening," AJ reassured him, and maybe a little bit herself. Dolph loved her, and they were happy together, more than happy together. Dolph told her constantly he'd never been happier in his entire life, but what if he was lying? No, that was silly, Dolph was not a liar, Dolph told everything as it was, and she loved that about him. Sometimes, the truth hurt, but Dolph always said to her in a way that made her feel okay afterwards.

"You sure?" he asked. "Are you feeling okay? Should I ask them for some bread or something? You'd think they'd bring you bread, it's like the law of the restaurant, or do they give you sprouts here? When was the last time you ate? We ate kind of an early lunch, if you need food, I'll get someo—"

AJ pressed her hand to his cheek. "I'm fine, baby, I'm fine, I was just listening to your crazy stories."

"I wasn't _crazy_, I was just…passionate," he winked at her. He loved her, that was it, that was all. The guy he was wasn't him anymore. That Dolph was gone, and in its place was this one who loved her.

The one who would do anything for her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and stuff for the first chapter, much appreciated. Hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews would be lovely so hope you leave one! :)

* * *

"I want to take you shopping!"

AJ nearly choked on the French fry she was eating. She'd seen Brie eyeing her plate all day, probably chastising AJ inside her head about getting a burger and fries while Brie ate her salad. She actually still couldn't believe she was out to lunch with Brie in the first place. After their semi-successful double date, Brie had asked her out to lunch for today during Raw on Monday. So here she was, spending one of her precious days off eating lunch with Brie.

"Shopping?"

"Yup, it's been so long since I went shopping without Nikki around, and sometimes she does not have the best taste, and she makes me buy stuff that I immediately have to return when she's not around. Sometimes she thinks that because we're twins, we have the same taste in things, but, um, nope."

"I'm not really much of a shopper."

"Come on, it'll be fun, we'll make a little trip of it, and we won't go into a lot of stores, and we'll totally get something sexy for our guys, they will love it."

"Sexy?" AJ bit her lip, pushing her glasses up on her nose as they slightly fell down.

"Yeah, like, what do you wear to get Dolph in the mood?"

"Um, pajamas," AJ answered.

"Okay, so you wear like really frilly stuff or flirty stuff or do you like wear really, really sexy stuff?" Brie asked. "Like, what does he really, really like?"

"Well, I just wear my pajamas," AJ answered again.

"No, I mean, like, when you want to make it clear that you want to have sexy times," Brie giggled a little. "Do you ever dress up? Oh my God, do you like dress up as Harley Quinn but like sexy-like or Wonder Woman, I know you like comics, so that seems right up your alley."

"I don't…do any of that," AJ shook her head, blushing a little at the thought of her dressing up as a sexy Wonder Woman. She could never pull an outfit like that off, and she'd feel kind of silly doing it.

"So you just…you don't wear lingerie for him? I mean, you have to sometimes wear lingerie, I mean, this is Dolph, and he…I mean, you own some lingerie, right?"

"I have bras and panties," AJ shrugged, "but um, what did you mean this is Dolph? Like, what did you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Brie said quickly, "I just meant that he's a guy and usually guys like that kind of thing, you know, when you put in the effort. It usually really turns them on, didn't you do that with any of your ex-boyfriends?"

AJ wasn't giving up on whatever Brie had tried to imply a few moments ago, and she ignored Brie's question to ask some of her own. "But what did you mean that this is Dolph? Um, did…I mean, did Nikki talk to you about Dolph or something? Like, is that what you're trying to say right there?"

"It's nothing, AJ, really," Brie shook her head.

"She did, didn't she? I mean, you two are twins, and from all accounts, you two are really close, and you tell each other everything, and she was with him for like two years, so you must know, I mean, Nikki isn't exactly a person who doesn't talk about that kind of thing, everyone in the diva's locker room knows how John is in bed, whether we wanted to know it or not."

"So, I may, _may_ know that you are probably…not…disappointed…in the bedroom," Brie said, trying to sound delicate. That was all AJ needed to know about the situation. So Nikki probably spilled all her bedroom secrets to Brie, and so Brie knew exactly how good Dolph was in the bedroom and how…well, how fulfilling he was if she was trying to put it nicely and not in any specific terms, but what did that mean when she said that Dolph…

"So Dolph likes that kind of sexy underwear thing?"

"I mean, that was a long time ago, years ago, so who knows what he likes now," Brie shrugged, "and hey, you two are still together, and you look so happy and cute together, so whatever works for you."

"But when Nikki wore that kind of thing, he liked it?" AJ asked, wondering if she'd been doing things all wrong. She and Dolph had what she thought was a really good sex life, but what if it wasn't? What if he wanted more out of her? She wasn't exactly the most experienced at it, but he seemed to enjoy it, by all accounts he never seemed bored of her or anything.

"Well, I mean, Nikki is the type of girl who has a ton of lingerie, and I mean, I guess so. She did like to get a little dressed up, but hey, come on, it doesn't mean anything," Brie shook her head. "If you want to get some though, I will totally help you find something really sexy. But you should want to get it because you want it, no pressure."

Maybe she could try and spice things up, just to see if it was something he really did like. She wasn't against trying new things, and if he liked it before, maybe he just didn't want to say anything because he knew it might make her uncomfortable. Dolph was always trying to make her comfortable, and she found it sweet, but maybe he wanted something a little dirty.

"Maybe I could."

"Awesome!" Brie said excitedly. "He's probably going to think you are so sexy, and you need to be a little dirty. You don't even wear anything skimpy for any company photoshoots, it's time to branch out a little bit and show your naughty side."

AJ laughed a little, "My naughty side?"

"Girl, you know you have one, you show her when you're onscreen when you're playing a heel. You definitely showed her in the beginning stages of your onscreen thing with Dolph, I mean, everyone knew you two were probably doing it all over the place with the way you were eating each other's faces out there. You two are pretty obvious, why not show that in the bedroom? And once you see him drooling at you, you'll feel so in control."

"I don't know about that," AJ said, wondering what the hell she was getting herself into.

She wanted to be a woman Dolph could be proud of having. It wasn't that she didn't think he loved her, she _knew_ he loved her, but they were such polar opposites sometimes that she secretly wondered if he was just biding his time with her. She knew it was silly at the base of it, knew that when you loved someone, the opposite thing didn't matter so much, but it was still there. When she met his friends, saw how outgoing and extroverted he could be compared to her inherent introverted nature, she wondered how long it would be until he felt like she was holding him back.

"Oh hell yeah, you will," Brie said, "come on, let's get out of here, and we'll go shopping. I'll pick out something you look smoking hot it. It's cool, we've shared a locker room for years, I've seen your tits, so it's no big deal."

"Brie!" AJ said, pressing her hand across her chest like her shirt was off right now. Brie was sometimes so blunt that she couldn't believe she could actually be friends with her, but then she'd make AJ laugh, and she found she liked Brie's company, and it was nice to have someone in Phoenix who she could go out with instead of hanging off her boyfriend all the time.

"Oh come on, don't act scandalized," the stood up and Brie locked her arm through AJ's even though she was considerably shorter. "We share a locker room, it's not a big deal, besides, you have a cute figure, and we need to exploit that."

"I don't have curves."

"We'll make you have curves," Brie told her, "and you know what, I'll let you in on a little secret. I was around Dolph and Nikki for a long time, being a twin kind of means you're stuck together, and Nikki can be a little clingy sometimes, so I ended up hanging out with them all the time, and you know what, he's happier with you. With Nikki, I don't know, they were like two teenagers on a joy ride, but with you, he's totally in love with you, AJ. That's truth."

"Thanks," AJ said, "I mean, I know he does, but thanks."

"We all need to hear it sometimes."

"Well, I mean, you and Daniel."

"Yeah, I know, we're awesome," Brie joked as they walked back to Brie's car. "We are going to our boys love us all the more, come on, I think for you, corset is the way to go."

"A corset?"

"It'll push up your boobs, you'll look great."

"Oh Lord, what am I getting myself into? This isn't me!" AJ said.

"Well, you're friends with me now, so it definitely is."

By the time AJ got home, she was well-versed in the land of lingerie. Brie made her try on pretty much everything, and after a while, walking out of the dressing room and letting Brie see her started to seem mundane and not embarrassing. She'd never had a friend who was just so blasé about this time of thing. She'd never had a friend who wanted to go lingerie shopping either, so that was new. She liked Brie though, and it was so strange to find camaraderie with a girl she used to think was incredibly shallow and vapid. Brie wasn't though, and AJ was kind of liking how she was opening up her personality.

AJ snuck her bags upstairs before Dolph could see where they went and she put them in one of her drawers in their walk-in closet. She wanted to surprise him for later. She was still wary about this, didn't know if she actually looked good or if Brie was being nice, but if Dolph liked this kind of thing, she was willing to try it. She didn't bring up Nikki for the rest of the day, but it hovered over her mind that Nikki probably did this kind of thing for Dolph all the time, and if he liked it, his other girlfriends before her probably did too.

Maybe he just didn't want her to feel embarrassed, but she wanted to satisfy him. She wanted to be the woman he wanted, not the woman he was stuck with. Over dinner, she talked about going shopping, avoiding where they went shopping, and Dolph was actually surprised she spent so long shopping when she usually went into a store, grabbed something in her size, and left. She rolled her eyes, but said she was actually getting along with Brie, and didn't mind it with her.

After dinner, they curled on the couch to watch TV for a bit. They settled on an old movie that she was into more than he was. "Babe, I'm going to go upstairs and read, do you mind? This movie isn't exactly my thing."

"Yeah, it's cool," she said, letting him disentangle himself from her as she continued to watch the movie. When it was over, she walked upstairs, thinking about how she was going to go about getting the stuff on without Dolph noticing. She walked into their bedroom and saw him sitting on the bed, knees up with his notebook open, scribbling away. She walked into their closet then walked out again. "Baby, I think I forgot to turn the alarm on, do you think you could go down and check while I get ready for bed?"

"Yeah, sure, no probs," he said, setting his stuff down next to him as he hopped off the bed.

She made quick work, grabbing the bag and her new shoes, and hightailing it into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She grabbed the bag and opened it, pulling out the outfit she was planning to wear. She held it up against her body, wondering if she would actually look okay in it. She cursed herself for being so nervous and started pulling her clothes off, setting them on the counter as she got naked and put the outfit on.

It consisted of a pair of very, very skimpy panties, a deep red color that tied with strings on either side of them for easy access she guessed. Over that was a black lacy bustier top that pushed her breasts up as far as they would go, and it actually gave her a bit of cleavage, that was a new one. The lace extend from her stomach up to her breasts and it was pretty see-thru with cut outs on either side of her torso made of lace. At the bottom were hooks that clipped into garters for the thigh high black stockings she bought. To top off the look Brie talked her into red platform stilettos that she would _never_ wear anywhere, but for the outfit, they worked.

She saved those for last though as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look that bad, she reasoned, even if she didn't really recognize herself. "Babe, are you going to sleep in the bathroom or is there like a stomachache situation going on in there?" Dolph called out from the bedroom.

"I'm almost done!" she called back to him. She grabbed her hairbrush, combing through her locks and shaking it out to give it a little volume. She bit her lip, wondering if that looked sexy. She figured she looked pretty good, and so she sat on the counter and pulled on her shoes. She stepped down and realized how tall she looked now. Her ankle wobbled a tiny bit, and she grabbed the counter for balance before she clopped her way to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Finally," Dolph said, not looking up from his notebook, "I'm exhausted, I need sleep."

"I was thinking maybe we could hold off on sleep for a little bit," she said, leaning in the doorway.

Dolph glanced over at her before turning his head back to his notebook, but then his eyes widened and he turned to look at his girlfriend. "What…what the hell are you wearing?"

"You like?" she asked, trying to sound as flirty as possible. She ran her fingers over her garter belt.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, his jaw dropping a little bit.

"I bought it today when I was out," she told him.

"Why do you look so tall?" he leaned over and saw what she was wearing. "My God, what the…can you even walk in those?"

"I think I can manage the three feet from here to the bed, unless you want to come over here," she told him, "I might need a little bit of help, but I think you can handle that, can't you?"

"Babe what is going on? Why are you doing this?" he asked, starting to laugh a little bit. "You look…this isn't you. I mean, don't get me wrong, you look incredibly sexy, and I plan on doing you tonight, but what is going on?"

"I'm trying something new."

"By wearing something that yesterday you would never be caught dead in?" he asked.

"I just thought you might like it," she said, feeling foolish now. "I mean, Brie said…you, she said you would like something like this."

"Oh God, did she tell you Nikki used to do this?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You think I look stupid, oh my God," AJ hung her head down, suddenly embarrassed beyond reason. Who was she kidding? She couldn't pull this off. "I was just trying to be sexy because I don't do that, and I thought you would like this, and that you would think I was sexy in it, and I'm actually trying, you know. I didn't want to be dull or anything—"

Dolph hopped off the bed and walked over to her, pressing his hands on her shoulders, "Hey, come here, look at me." She wouldn't, hanging her head down lower. "Babe, AJ, you look smoking hot right now, but this was so unnecessary. I think you're gorgeous in your tank tops and shorts that you normally wear. This isn't you. Garters? Lace? Bustiers? And those shoes, babe, if you tried walking in those things, you would fall or break an ankle."

"You're probably used to girls wearing stuff like this for you," she told him, finally looking up at him with those sad, puppy eyes.

"And where are they?" Dolph asked. "Not here, not with me."

"I just didn't want you to get bored of me, I guess, the way Brie made it out—"

"Brie was wrong," he said, starting to unhook one of her garters, "She doesn't know me. She didn't know me back then. I thought Nikki way overdid it. She was always trying too hard. I like you because you're you." He unhooked her other garter. "I like you because you look sexy in one of my t-shirts and baggy shorts. I love you because you don't fall for crap like this." He untied the strings of her underwear and started to work on the hooks of her bustier. "Now, can I please have AJ back?"

"I love you," she told him. "I don't want to change."

"I don't want you to change," he told her, "I'm with _you_, don't let Brie get in your head, okay? I like that you're friends with her, you guys should hang out, you seem like you like that, but don't lose you, got it?"

"Got it," she nodded.

"Now take those shoes off and let's get naked."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reads, reviews, and what not, hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews would be lovely, so think about leaving one! :)

* * *

AJ was sitting in front of her locker when Brie walked over and plopped herself down on the bench next to her. She glanced over at her and smiled before going back to looking in her bag to make sure she had everything. Sometimes in the chaos of getting packed before leaving for the next show, her things would get mixed up with Dolph's, and more than one time, he'd pulled one of her thongs out of his bag by accident, which unfortunately, some of the other wrestlers saw and ribbed him for from time to time, suggesting that he and AJ were having sex in weird places around the arena (Dolph did little to diffuse this theory, to which he often got punched in the stomach with a tiny fist).

"So, what did he think?" Brie asked conspiratorially, leaning in closer to AJ.

AJ turned and was startled to see Brie was literally in her personal space. "What?" AJ asked, not hearing the original question.

"What did Dolph think? I'm assuming that you totally wore that the night you bought them, I wore my stuff, and let's just say Daniel was very appreciative of the effort, so spill, what did Dolph think?"

AJ took pause, trying to decide how best to go about this, but she was truthful instead, "He didn't like it."

"What?" Brie was confused. "He didn't like you in skimpy lingerie looking hot?"

"No," AJ shrugged, "he told me that it wasn't me, and he loved the way I always looked, and he found my sexy when I was just being myself in my silly pajama pants and tank tops."

"Okay, when's the wedding?" Brie asked her, grabbing her left hand and pretending to look for the ring. "If a guy tells you that, you lock that down."

AJ laughed and ducked her head, pulling her hand away from Brie. "He could tell that it made me slightly uncomfortable. He told me that I looked hot, totally hot, but that he would rather me feel comfortable doing that, and I wasn't."

"I always knew he was one of the good ones, I could tell before that he was, I had no idea just how good he was," Brie said, slightly dreamily. AJ didn't blame her, there was something very dreamy about Dolph sometimes. He was such a weird character, not just at work, but all the time. Sometimes he was so contradictory, serious yet funny, dorky yet cool. He was so many things wrapped up into a surprisingly wonderful package.

"Thank you for coming with me to shop for that stuff though. Maybe one of these days, I'll just break it out and surprise him."

"Do it," Brie said, "he'll probably just drop dead right there."

AJ laughed, her cheeks flushing a little bit, "I don't know about that, but I don't know, it did feel a little cool seeing his jaw drop, even if it wasn't mean, it did feel good to know I could still do that."

"Still do that? You act like you guys have been together forever," Brie poked her in the side. "You're still new at this, but you two are gong to go the distance, I can just feel it. I get good feelings about things like this. I think I have some sort of psychic thing when it comes to knowing people who belong together. I felt it when I started dating Daniel."

AJ didn't want to tell her friend that was ridiculous because it looked like Brie was actually convinced this was the case. She thought perhaps she would be with Dolph for a very long time, but she didn't want to be presumptuous, especially about this. Maybe Brie did have a really good instinct for this kind of thing. The least she could do was not say she didn't believe her.

"Sometimes it feels like we have been, is that weird?" AJ asked.

"No, not at all, I can't even remember a time that I wasn't with Daniel. Like, I know there was, but he just makes my life that much better," Brie said, a smile creeping onto her face. She sometimes loved Daniel so much she couldn't even stand it.

"Brie…Brie!"

Brie looked over her shoulder and saw her sister standing there, one hand on her hip. "What is it, Nicole?" Brie asked.

"I'm waiting on you."

"Can't you see I'm talking here?" Brie told her.

"We were supposed to go practice in the ring," Nikki said, "and you're sitting here gossiping."

"I'm talking to my friend," Brie said, "you can wait two minutes for me to finish my conversation, okay?"

"Whatever, I'll be out in the ring," Nikki turned on her heel and walked straight out of the locker room. Brie turned back to AJ and rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, she's just the worst," Brie said, "she can be so…ugh, you have a sister, right? Does she ever get on your nerves?"

"Don't all sisters?" AJ said companionably. She knew that Brie and Nikki got along, and being around each other so much would cause problems, so she tried to downplay it so Brie would calm down. "You should probably go meet her, you wouldn't want to make her angrier, when you're angry, you get sloppy in the ring, and nobody needs that."

"You're right, but I can finish a conversation with you, she's got to learn patience."

"AJ, your boy-toy is looking for you," Cameron called out.

"I guess this conversation is finished," Brie said, lifting her eyebrows and smirking at her friend. "If he finds you sexy in your pajamas, imagine what your ring gear does to him."

"Brie, I swear, I'm going to slap some duct tape on your mouth one of these days."

"Oh, you love it," Brie winked at her before she stood up. "I'll walk out with you so my sister doesn't go all bitch on me and start acting like an asshole." Brie looped her arm through AJ's even though it required a little bit of bending since Brie was taller. They arrived at the door where Dolph was waiting. "I bring you your lady, Ziggler."

"Thanks," Dolph said as AJ hugged him about the waist and Brie smiled at the contact. "I hear your responsible for the shopping trip that resulted in my girlfriend wearing like five inch stiletto platforms."

"Oh, Dolph, you're jumping to conclusions here," Brie said as she started walking alongside them. "And face it, a part of you loved it, you know you did, but I've got to go find Nikki, I'll see you guys later, we should do something on our off days, the beach or something, we'll figure it out, later guys!"

They both waved as Brie jogged away to go meet up with her sister. AJ turned to Dolph, "I don't think Nikki likes me being friends with her."

"What gives you that impression?" he asked.

"I don't know, just the vibe she was giving off when she came over to talk to Brie. I'm not sure if it's because she doesn't like me or if she doesn't like that someone else is spending time with her sister. Maybe a little bit of both."

"Who wouldn't like you though?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

Brie climbed into the ring where Nikki was stretching. Nikki glanced over at her for a moment, but then looked away as she continued stretching. Brie rolled her eyes and walked over to her, but Nikki refused to look over at her. Sometimes, Nikki could be so childish. She was the clingy twin, that was for sure. There was always a fear of abandonment from Nikki, and it took a lot of time for Nikki to accept changes.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment now?" Brie asked after a few minutes of silence. "Because that's going to make having a match difficult."

"Maybe you should just go find AJ and hang out with her."

"You cannot be serious, Nik," Brie scoffed, "are you actually jealous that I'm hanging out with AJ? That's so stupid, you are being stupid right now."

"Oh, really, am I?"

"Yes, look, AJ is actually really cool if you get to know her, and she lives in Phoenix too, and it's nice to have someone in Phoenix that I get along with."

"She's dating Dolph."

Brie held her hands up and started laughing, "No way…no freaking way are you even…Nicole, you cannot…I don't even know what to say to that. You and Dolph have been broken up for _years._ You are dating John Cena. There's no reason for you to even care."

"It's like in the sister code, Brianna," Nikki turned to her, giving her attitude in her pose. She had one leg sticking out and one of her hands rested on her waist. "You're not supposed to ever be friends with one of my ex's new girlfriends, that's just common knowledge."

"Where? In Nikki world?" Brie asked with an eye roll and a dropped mouth. "You and Dolph are friends, you guys get along. Why would you even be mad or jealous of AJ? Seriously, you have a boyfriend."

"It's the principle of the thing, I'm not going to like any girlfriends who date my exes, and I don't have to like her, and I don't have to like you being friends with her."

"Is this because he's happier with her than he ever was with her?"

"He was happy with me," Nikki protested.

"If that were true, you'd still be together, but you mutually broke up," Brie said, "I cannot even deal with you right now, Nicole, I'm going back to my locker room, when you want to start acting like an adult, come find me."

"You don't even get it, Brianna."

"Get what? That you're an insane person," Brie told her, "because that's what you seem like right now. You seem like a crazy person, and I'm not going to apologize for being friends with someone just because they happen to date a guy you dated years ago. Do you know how insane you sound right now?"

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't be friends with her because she's dating my ex."

"And you don't see the crazy in that?" Brie asked. "Nik, be rational here, you're not being rational, you're being weird about the entire thing. Just let it go, I mean, it's not like you want Dolph back or anything, right?"

Nikki grudgingly shook her head, "Of course not, I just think it's silly for you to be friends with her, I don't like it, and I don't have to like it, you know."

"No, you don't, but I'm not going to let you make me feel bad for being friends with her," Brie told her, "I can be friends with whoever I want to be friends with, regardless of who they're dating. I like AJ, deal with it. You can just practice on yourself tonight."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"I don't have to make sense!" Brie climbed out of the ring and started walking up the ramp, not looking back at her sister. How dare she try and tell her who to be friends with. She could feel Nikki's glare on her back the entire time, but she ignored her.

She'd be friends with AJ if she wanted to, and she did want to. If Nikki was weirdly jealous, that wasn't her problem. Her sister had her own life, and she was allowed to have her own life too, and that included any friends she wanted to have. She liked AJ because she was different from everyone she knew, and she liked that. She liked that she had someone who could provide a different perspective on things. Her sister was just jealous because now her WWE world didn't revolve around her anymore. She was the same way with Daniel.

When she first started dating Daniel, Nikki had become increasingly jealous of him taking up all her time. She would try and tell Brie all about his shortcomings, how they didn't have similar lifestyles or personalities, how it would never work. With time, Nikki thawed to Daniel. It took her realizing that despite being in a relationship, Brie would still be her sister and make time for her. The same was bound to happen with AJ. Once Nikki saw that being friends with AJ didn't change anything, she'd thaw and things would be okay.

Or so she hoped.


End file.
